diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Smasher
The Smasher is one of the five upgrade choices from Tank. Unlike other Tank upgrades, it becomes selectable at Level 30. It may further upgrade into the Landmine or the Auto Smasher. Design The Smasher features a circular body placed on a black hexagon, like the Dominator except with no barrels. Unlike most classes, the Smasher has no barrels. Technical Without a cannon, the Smasher has no ranged capabilities, therefore its only means of damage is to melee, or smash into other tanks, hence its name, Smasher. Since the tank can only melee, any upgrades which directly affects bullets (e.g Bullet Penetration) will have no effect on the tank, and any upgrade points spent on those upgrades will be returned to the player once the tank has become a Smasher, which by then the only upgrades available are Health Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed, each which can be applied a maximum of 10 upgrade points. To improve its melee capabilities, the Smasher a has a faster base movement speed, as well as a greater field of vision than the Tank. It can upgrade to Landmine that can be invisible, as well as the Auto Smasher, which attains an uncontrollable Auto Turret. Strategy * Strong Against: Most tanks with low health, most slow tanks * Weak Against: Tanks with high health, fast tanks, tanks with focused automatic fire (like the Triplet, for example) * Avoid Necromancers at all costs, as they can overwhelm you. * Avoid Overseers and Overlords, as their high damage can easily kill even maxed-out health Smashers. * Avoid tanks with a high RoF as their bullet knockback will keep you at bay and potentially drain your health. * Avoid traps as they can and will drain your health. * Avoid any speedy bullet builds, usually those in the Sniper branch as well as any other Smashers or Boosters. You risk getting killed ramming another Smasher if you both are at max health and have health and body damage at the same level * Avoid Motherships and Alpha Pentagons. * Attack cornered or unaware tanks. * Destroyers are faster than the Smasher if they use their gun's recoil, so it is best to catch them off guard. * It Makes a perfect guard/teammate for any tank with high damage, such as the Triplet or Destroyer branch as well as Overseers & Overlords as their weakness is no defense. * Farming, especially in the Pentagon Nest, is perhaps the safest and quickest way to level up until you reach level 45, as few tanks beyond low level ones are especially susceptible to this class. * It is useful to upgrade all bullet stats and farm until you are lvl 30, run away from the war to an empty space, upgrade to Smasher, and Voila, all your bullets stats will transfer to skill points, so that you can decide again which stats should be fit for your own rammer build! Trivia *The developers previously wanted the Smasher to be a secret tank branch, however, many have already found it and it has been revealed in the changelog after everyone realized its existence. * It is the only tank, along with Auto Trapper and Battleship, to have a dark blue background. * It is the first pure melee class, having nothing but Body Damage to defend itself. * A level 45 Smasher with fully upgraded health stats have approximately 360 HP. * Once the upgrade is achieved, the skill upgrade screen is changed so that the bullet-related upgrade bars would read "Upgrade to Windows 10". This is probably a nod to Microsoft's shady upgrade tactics and the alleged uselessness of the operating system. It may also been due to the fact that that was the last day to upgrade to Windows 10 for free. However, it has been removed in the July 31st Update. * This is one of the five tanks that automatically has auto spin activated, the other being the Landmine, Auto 3 and Auto 5. * As of 7th of August, when you choose this class, the bullet stats completely disappear. The remaining stats have a bigger max level (10 points instead of 7). * If you accidentally upgrade skill points to one of the bullet stats, when you upgrade to Smasher the stats will become skill points again. This is a tricky strategy for anyone who would like to be a Landmine later on. * The Smasher used to upgrade to Mega Smasher. It was removed in the August 7th update because its only improvement from Smasher was even more resistance to knockback, which was removed from the Smashers in that update. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks